


Obviously Obvious

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Daydreaming, Dreams, Feelings of Want, Fluff, Gay Feels, M/M, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert can't get a certain guitarist out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> very first led zep slash fic!  
> im basing these guys from what i read in fics  
> and sorry if it's a little ooc????  
> i dunno, just hope you guys enjoy some jimbert

Robert sat across from Jimmy - Robert seated in a lounge chair and Jimmy on a large couch. In Jimmy's arms he held his guitar, mindlessly strumming it. Robert found himself as mindless as Jimmy was, but on a very different subject matter.

Robert, however, was mindlessly staring at the dark haired man in a way no man should look at another.

He caught himself doing this a lot lately. _A real bad habit_ , he had said to himself. They've been friends for so long, wouldn't it be weird? The fact they were both men didn't settle fondly, either. He fought with his own thoughts for weeks - could he compare these thoughts to his inner demons? Whatever they were, they were bad. Bad vibes. Why, of all people, did Robert have to fall for one of his closest friends? A very sexy friend, at that.

He mentally slapped himself.

_Woah, Getting cocky there, aren't we?_

He bit his bottom lip, slumping further down in the lounge chair.

_Oh the misery, oh the suffering._

Why not just end the suffering by just flat out telling him? _  
__And get punched for being a fag? Aha, no. I'd rather keep my pretty face looking nice._

Why don't you tell Jonesy or Bonzo? Who knows, you might feel better?  
_Well, to be honest, they probably already know._

Robert seemed pretty notorious for being a little too obvious. Though was it obvious enough to get Jimmy's attention, was the question.

_He probably already knows. He probably mocks me. He probably shows off his ass just to tease me. That bloody bastard._

Without warning, Robert let a whine of defeat escape his throat, catching the attention of the guitarist.

_Oh shit._

"Are you alright over there?" Jimmy's glassy eyes looked from his guitar to the mop of blonde hair. And to be honest, Robert was a sight to see. He was already slumped pretty far into the small lounge chair, his hips hanging halfway off.

"Uh yeah I-" Robert's voice cracked oddly, getting a strange look from Jimmy, "Yeah, yeah. I'm doing swell." He averted his eyes.  
Though, that was kind of a lie.

Jimmy rose a brow, a smirk finding it's way on his face, "Now don't over-exaggerate there, Rob." He winked, looking back down at his guitar.

_There! Right there!  
That was wink was a tease move!_

_Dammit, Pagey._

Robert closed his eyes, trying to think of something to distract himself. Maybe falling asleep on this chair would do him some good. He hadn't gotten good sleep in a while and maybe a nap would do the job.

Robert heard a creak come from the couch, but ignored it. He thought maybe Jimmy was moving on the couch or something. That is until the light behind his eyelids darkened.  
"Wha-" When Robert opened his eyes, the last thing he expected was what he saw before him. Jimmy was standing there, bent over and hovering over the blonde man's figure.

Across his face, he had a large smirk as he dug his hands into his tight jean pockets.

"Don't think I didn't notice."

_Wait what?_

"You know exactly what."

_Dammit, I must've used that readable face again._

Jimmy was suddenly straddling Robert's hips, knees bent just the slightest. His crotch rubbed the slightest against the blonde's own, causing him to hiss. Robert's mind went blank as Jimmy took complete control. The next move Jimmy made was to capture Robert's lips.

Robert quickly return the kiss. It was heated, hot, sexy. It was everything Robert wanted. Tongue soon was involved. Grinding soon followed the kissing, Jimmy pulling away. They're breaths collided with each other's, hot and steamy.

"Damn, Jimmy." Robert panted.

Jimmy smirked down at the blonde, "Robert?" The tone of Jimmy's voice confused him.

"Robert?"

_Was that Bonzo's voice?_

"Robert!"

Robert jumped, sitting straight up in the lounge chair. His heavy eyes opening wide. Bonzo looked at the blonde curiously, then he chuckled.

"Havin' a nice dream?"

Robert gave off a confused look, looked behind Bonzo and saw that the couch was empty. No Pagey. Robert frowned deeply, sliding down into the chair like before.  
"It was a dream." He reassured himself sadly. He then noticed something poking from his own tight jeans. Bonzo seemed to already note this, a smirk across his face.

"Jimmy? Really?"

"Oh, shut up." Robert slung his foot at the drummer, who in return dodged with a chuckle.


End file.
